User blog:DelicateSting/Degrassi Finale-My Disappointments
Warning: This has my views and my opinions. If you will get mad at me for my opinions, please do not read on. Two things bothered me. Here we go: 1. The way Tristan disappeared. There was no suspense. Basically, all they had to do was ask, "Hey, where’s Tristan?” and he told them he was in a room. And that was that. Like really. I mean, they didn't even really need to press them. All Owen had to do was make a couple of threats and he spilled the beans. I mean, I wanted him back in time for the play because if he wasn't all that play stuff would've gone to waste and we never would've seen it, so I'm glad they had him back in time, but...the way he disappeared could have been a lot more interesting. So, this I was extremely disappointed by. But hey, maybe Owen and Luke will end up having problems in the future as well. 2. 2. Becky helping. Becky. You have heard that being so against transgenders, lesbians, and gays was wrong a billion times. Then, you have Adam tell you one thing, and suddenly you’re Team LGBT?! It just doesn’t make any sense since the day before she was smashing him. If they wanted to have her turn a new leaf, which I was hoping she would, I would think it would happen gradually instead of having her undergo some big change of heart for this one time in a 24 hour time period. Honestly. In this episode, they should have foreshadowed that she was going to change by making it a small change because of her guilt. For example, offering to find Tristan or stall until someone could or something. But not have her go all out and dress up like a guy and go and be the star in a play that she hated for the three guys (Tristan, Adam, and Eli) that she hated or disagreed with moral wise. It's like the writers were trying to make us feel different feelings for Becky so quickly so that we feel some sort of development from her character, some sort of depth. If that wasn't bad enough, they were trying to set her up with Adam also?! She flirted and didn't seem like she was trying to stop herself from feeling whatever romantic feelings she seems to be feeling for him. And Eli: I get you were under pressure and needed someone, but why would you trust her with the lead in your play without thinking she might try to sabotoge it? 2a. Beckam People are for Beckam, and I don't see why. They are probably eventually going to have to end their relationship anyway. Becky will do what her parents want, be what her parents want, and never think twice about it. Even if she does go through some rebelliousness from her parents because of this, I feel it'll only be a phase. But whatever, I'm fine with Beckam happening, Adam deserves a girl. Just PLEASE not have Eli and Becky be bestest friends because of Adam. I'd love to see a lot of bickering between them, and see Adam feel kind of stuck in the middle. I think it could be used as an interesting plot. Plus, I think it would add-on to the Eli-Becky rivarly, since we really didn't see as much of it as I expected. Overall, loved parts of this episode, but only parts. I shouldn't have liked only certain scenes. Ta-ta, Farewell, DelicateSting P.S. This came really late because I wasn't really sure about posting about my thoughts. But then I got bored today and decided, hey, why not? You know, just in case you were wondering. Category:Blog posts